


Wounded

by MaxTheHeater



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, I would sell my soul for Dina and Ellie, Stab warning, absolute queens, this is before the dance, whats with Ellie falling for her best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheHeater/pseuds/MaxTheHeater
Summary: Ellie screws up, gets stabbed and now they have to wait for backup





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> Don't mind me just obsessed with is ship. Decided to contribute to the tag even though I'm 80% sure this one shot is kinda bad. Forgive me I'm not talented. 
> 
> Happy reading, ya morons

It's only took a few moments for Ellie to realized that she fucked up.

Well, she's fucked up plenty of times in her short life. But, she had never been stabbed right through her shoulder like this before.

At first she hadn't even realized, it felt like he simply punched her.

Once She somehow managed to kill the guy who stabbed her, she collapsed from the pain. It felt like her entire right shoulder was on fire and it was only then that she noticed the gushing blood flowing from the wound.

“Oh shit” she said offhandedly.

Dina finished taking out the rest of the men when she made it back to Ellie, she looked relieved until she saw the blood.

“Ellie! You're bleeding!” She yelped as she ran over to put pressure on the wound.

“Well yea, that happens when you're stabbed” she smirked in a daze.

“Ellie we can't stay out in the open like this.. Can you walk?” She asked nervously.

“Dizzy.” 

Dina looked worriedly at Ellie “there's a little cabin we can go in, we just have to cross the road, ok?”

“Mm” Dina took this as a yes and began walking/dragging Ellie over. she was a lot heavier than Dina expected, but they made it with only a few complaints from Ellie.

Once Ellie was on the couch Dina radioed in to Jackson 

“Hey Jesse, it's Dina. Ellie's been wounded we won't be able to make it back on our own when can you send a patrol our way?” She asked

“Last patrol just went out, can you wait a few hours?” He asked.

Dina glanced at Ellie's shoulder.

“Send some guys as soon as you can and-” she was interrupted by Ellie grabbing the walkie talkie 

“Jesse” her voice was hoarse “don't tell Joel, ok? It's nothing. He doesn't need to worry about it.” 

“Gotcha, El.”

They put down the radio and Dina went into Doctor mode, she was suddenly glad that her mother had forced her to work in the clinic at Jackson.

“El I'm gonna need you to take off your shirt, so I can make sure it's not infected.”

Ellie put on a sly grin “sheesh. Buy me a drink first, lady” she tried taking it off herself but grimaced as soon as she moved her arm.

Since they wouldn't be able to move Ellie's arm, Dina used her knife to cut the shirt off.

She was checking their first aid kit for some disinfectant, when she noticed Ellie's eyes were closed.

“Hey.. Hey Ellie. Stay with me girl.” She jostled her awake lightly.

“M’sorry. Head hurts”

This made Dina double her efforts, Ellie felt bad when she noticed Dinas hands were shaking. She'd never seen Dina so shook up before.

“This is gonna hurt” Ellie hissed when the alcohol touched her wound, it was still bleeding and if reinforcements didn't come soon, Dina was afraid that Ellie would bleed out. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head and focused on cleaning the wound.

“You're cute when you're worried” Ellie's words were slurring now, and Dina was sure she was delusional “your eyebrows get all scrunched up” 

“Yea well, when I get you out of this you so owe me.” 

“Pfft. It's barely a scratch” Ellie said as she winced trying to move her arm.

They used Ellie's torn up shirt to cut off the blood flow, and it slowed down considerably. Too bad they hand brought any sutures with them.

Once Ellie was as patched up as well as she could be Dina let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Ellie was starting to nod off again, Dina felt bad but she knew she should keep her awake at least until the reinforcements came. She sat beside Ellie, and Ellie moved so her head was resting on Dinas lap.

“Head hurts.” She said again, Dina wasn't really sure why her head would hurt when she got stabbed in the shoulder, but it was probably from the blood loss.

Dina ran her hands gently through Ellie's hair, she decided the only way to keep Ellie awake would be to keep her talking.

“Remember that time Jesse came back from a patrol so bloody that I fell off the fence?”

Ellie laughed and winced at the movement “it wasn't even his blood.”

“Yup. I ended up more injured than he was.” 

A heartbeat.

Ellie sighed “sorry”

“For what?” 

“I should've- I didn't even notice those guys sneak up on us. What if- What if you got hurt?” Dina couldn't believe Ellie was apologizing for that, when she was the one who'd ended up hurt.

“Hey, that's not your fault.” She kept running her hand through Ellie's hair again “I'm as much to blame as you are. We just got distracted, accidents happen.”

Ellie smirked “I am rather distracting aren't I?”

“Seriously, that's all you got out of that?”

Ellie wiggled a bit trying to get comfortable 

“Yea my thighs probably aren't that comfortable” Dina laughed.

“It's perfect.” Ellie said sincerely, looking into Dina eyes “I can see a great view of your nostrils from down here.” Dina laughed at that.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, Dina ran a finger through the scar on Ellie's eyebrow. “How'd you get this one?” She murmured.

Ellie's face darkened a bit, “some asshole foster parent hit me back in the QZ. Smacked my head on the counter.” 

Dina couldn't believe someone could hit a little kid like Ellie, maybe the worlds more fucked than they thought. Having lived in Jackson most of her life, she was a lot more sheltered than Ellie was.

“Why? Why'd he hit you I mean?” Dina asked

“I talked back.” Ellie shrugged like that was a reasonable punishment.

The movement sent another searing pain through her body and it took all her willpower not to scream. Dina looked down worriedly once again, Ellie couldn't help but being resentful. If she hadn't fucked up then they would be back in Jackson by now. 

“You alright?” Dina asked.

Ellie wanted to say; do I fucking look alright? But this was Dina and she had only helped Ellie, so she simply lied “yeah. Great actually, Never better”

Then after a few moments she admitted, “hurts like a bitch.”

“You’ve survived worse.” Dina said, reminding Ellie of the time Joel got that metal pole through the abdomen. She honestly didn't know how Joel lived through that, likely on sheer willpower alone, knowing Joel.

She had actually always wondered how much that must have hurt. She decided that being stabbed through the shoulder was at least a close second to that pain.

After what felt like hours, Albert, one of the men on patrol from Jackson, showed up riding a horse and pulling a wagon.

Between Dina and Albert, it wasn't too hard to move Ellie from the couch to the wagon, but she definitely uttered enough swears to make even Joel blush.

Once she was finally settled into place on the wagon she muttered “fucking shit, that's the last time I'm getting stabbed. Goddamnit everything fucking hurts"

Dina couldn't help but feel relieved, they were going home, and Ellie would get properly patched up. 

“I'm glad you're not planning on doing it again. Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Ellie smirked and held Dinas hand tightly “you couldn't get rid of me that easily.”


End file.
